


Падшие ангелы

by KisVani



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 1 Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«...пока что им нужно идти от цели к цели, и, может быть, рано или поздно получится найти то место, где они должны быть». Сериальный канон, постканон первого сезона и авторские допущения. AU ко второму сезону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падшие ангелы

Беллами сидел на стволе поваленного дерева и смотрел на медленно появляющиеся в небе звезды. Кларк, подумав немного, опустилась рядом.  
— Ты всегда была безжалостнее меня, — сказал Беллами, не поворачивая головы, а потом добавил: — И это комплимент.  
— Я не безжалостная, я практичная, — ответила Кларк.  
Он хмыкнул. Сегодня, во время дневного перехода, Хойл оступился и покатился вниз по склону. Ему так не повезло, что он угодил в гнездо существ, чьи предки сто лет назад были скорпионами. Сейчас они, конечно, мутировали в нечто совсем иное. Когда остальные вытащили Хойла, оказалось, что его раз десять успели ужалить. Это не считая переломов ноги и пары ребер. Но все-таки яд был самой большей проблемой. Все поняли, что Хойл не жилец. Он сам — едва ли не быстрее прочих.  
Кларк говорила себе, что это милосердие — закончить страдания до того, как яд начнет сжигать тело изнутри. Беллами, как всегда в таких случаях, терзался сильнее.  
— Ты убивал людей, — сказала Кларк, все так же глядя на звезды, — из-за тебя тоже убивали, потому не начинай говорить, что все дело в самозащите.  
— Не буду… но это все равно другое.  
Кларк не стала отвечать. Она думала о том, что решение уйти было не самым верным. Их ведь не гнали из горы Везер, даже наоборот — предлагали остаться. Разумеется, после того, как прошел первый шок. И еще вопрос, у кого он был сильнее: у обитателей одного из немногих островков цивилизации в мире, что пережил ядерный Апокалипсис, или у подростков, которых всю жизнь учили, что на Земле не осталось людей, а потом они сами убедились, что поверхность планеты населена значительно гуще, чем они могли себе представить.  
— Почему ты не хочешь остаться? — спросила Октавия в один из тех дней, когда Кларк еще обдумывала свое решение. — Твой опыт здесь пригодится!  
Октавия еще не могла вставать и ходить, она лежала на койке и всем своим видом выражала недовольство. Кларк, которую, как и остальных ребят Сотни, уже выпустили из карантина, пришла ее проведать.  
— Потому что это не то место, где я должна быть. А еще где-то там моя мама, — ответила Кларк.  
Она не позволяла себе думать, что Эбби Гриффин могла погибнуть одним из тысячи различных способов. Только не сейчас.  
— И ты с радостью поведешь остальных прямо в лапы к смерти? — Октавия откинула покрывало и неловко села: двигаться ей удавалось с трудом, но она не бросала попыток.  
— Я не буду требовать от твоего брата или кого-то еще пойти со мной, — заверила Кларк.  
— Ха! Будто бы ты не знаешь, что за тобой он потащится хоть в пекло, а по дороге будет делать вид, что ему безразлично.  
Октавия поморщилась и снова легла.  
— Зар-р-раза, — прокомментировала она, — вчера было лучше.  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, что Беллами что-то чувствует ко мне… — начала Кларк, но Октавия ее перебила:  
— Я намекаю на то, что вы оба упрямцы, каких поискать. Но учтите, я не собираюсь участвовать в вашем соревновании. Хватит уже.  
Эти слова немного обидели Кларк: она ведь вовсе не в пику Беллами что-то делала, просто он сразу взялся командовать остальными и они принялись творить явные глупости, пока он преследовал свои цели. Нужно было что-то противопоставить Беллами, а позже уже некуда было сворачивать, даже когда они вдвоем достигли некоторого согласия.  
Но Кларк не стала говорить Октавии, что та превратно все понимает, и только пожелала ей выздоравливать. На выходе из палаты она столкнулась с Линкольном, который без нарядов и раскраски дикарей-землян даже выглядел милым.  
Как и предсказывала Октавия, да и как ожидала сама Кларк, очень многие согласились уйти вместе с ней из горы Везер. Они тоже не чувствовали себя уместными здесь. А многие надеялись, что среди выживших взрослых, которые тоже теперь оказались на Земле, есть и их родители.  
Другие же остались.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — сказала Рейвен, — мне надоело бегать по лесу от тех, кто пытается проткнуть меня копьем или пристрелить.  
— Понимаю, — ответила Кларк.  
— Если найдешь свою маму, передавай ей привет, — добавила Рейвен. — Надеюсь, она меня не забыла.  
— Не думаю, что это так просто, — улыбнулась Кларк.  
Разумеется, Беллами тоже был в числе тех, кто уходил из горы Везер. Сообщить об этом он зашел сам.  
— Даже не думай, что так просто сможешь увести моих людей, принцесса, — осклабился он, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк.  
— Твоих людей? — переспросила Кларк. — Как мило.  
Несмотря на возмущение, она радовалась, что Беллами будет с ними. До сих пор с трудом удавалось поверить в то, что он жив. Что они все живы, если на то пошло, но какая-то часть Кларк паниковала при мысли, что именно Беллами мог погибнуть. Разбираться с этим не хотелось. Точно не сейчас. А лучше — никогда. Кларк хватало забот и без мыслей о том, на какие рычаги внутри нее давит Беллами.  
Общим счетом с Кларк пошло пятьдесят девять человек. Шестьдесят, если вместе с ней. Казалось почти забавным то, каким красивым получилось их число. Не так, как сотня, но тоже неплохо.  
Они покинули гору Везер и направились туда, где по всем данным должны были приземлиться остатки Ковчега.  
Это и привело их сегодня сюда. В опасные земные джунгли, где на каждом шагу поджидала смерть. Кларк понимала, что вряд ли Хойл станет последним из погибших. Она едва не велела остальным возвращаться, когда в его глазах потух огонек жизни, а тело обмякло в ее руках, но потом представила, как это будет звучать. Лидеру не пристало малодушие, тем более что ведь это не только ее поиски. Может быть, когда они отыщут взрослых, станет проще, но в это Кларк тоже не верила. Потому что она уже поняла, что все они слишком привыкли полагаться на себя. Оттого пока что им нужно идти от цели к цели, и, может быть, рано или поздно получится найти то место, где они должны быть.  
— Мы не ангелы, Беллами, — сказала Кларк.  
Она поднялась и протянула ему руку.  
— В том-то и дело, что мы могли бы быть ангелами. — Беллами ухмыльнулся. — Ведь мы жили в небесах, верно?  
Он встал сам и только после этого взял Кларк за руку.  
— С учетом всего, мы были бы падшими ангелами, — добавил Беллами.  
Жест стал значительно более интимным, чем Кларк хотелось, но отдергивать руку она не стала, потому что это выдало бы ее смятение и слабость. А это было последнее, что ей хотелось демонстрировать Беллами.  
— Нам пора, — сказала Кларк серьезно, — в джунглях может быть опасно.  
— Да, — согласился Беллами, первым отпустил ее руку и направился в сторону лагеря.


End file.
